


Brothers

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [8]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift of Life, Kissing, M/M, Mind Bonding, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd has found his brother again in chapter 13 of 'What You Don't Know'. Now, he's struggling to come to terms with his feelings about this really unexpected discovery. Will his brother and his consort John be able to help him with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I actually didn't want to write that much about the reunion of Todd and his brother. But, my beta asked me to do so and here it is!  
> I had to write a one-chapter fic about that, because my other stories are written from the POV's of the main actors and I really didn't want to let one of them have to spy...  
> This story is settled after chapter 13 of 'What You Don't Know' and chapter 7 of 'What You Don't Want'.
> 
> Dear Dulinneth, as always thank you for your wonderful job!
> 
> Enjoy reading this fic and please, let me know if you like it, leave comments or kudos if you did!

Todd didn't know how long he had been sitting on the large rock, staring into the darkness without seeing anything. His thoughts were a whirling mess and the only clear thought he really could pick up from the chaos in his mind was:

'He's alive, he's really alive.'

His brother wasn't dead, as he had thought for an incredibly long time, ten thousand years. They had been so close back then, living on their Queen and mother's Hive. Normally, Queen's hardly cared for their male offspring themselves. Leaving it to their male underlings, but his brother had shown astonishing skills as a warrior and tactician from a very young age and so, his mother had decided to raise him personally.

She had had several consorts and some single encounters with strong male underlings, but their father had been special to her. He was not only her Commander, but also her mate and she had had strong feelings for him.

His brother had been their first son and both of them had cared for him. His brother was more than five hundred years older than he himself and he had cared for his younger brother from the very first day. Todd had always wondered why his brother cared for him so much, because normally, the rivalry between male Wraith was strong, no matter if they were closely related or not.

His brother had cared for him and taught him all the important and necessary things needed to become a strong warrior and increase his astonishing skills in science as well. When Todd had finally asked him why he cared for him so much, his brother had smiled at him and simply said: “Because you're my brother.”

Todd had become almost crazy with pain over his loss, ten thousand years ago. They had told him that his brother had been killed by the Ancients and Todd had hated them with all he had for centuries, even after they had been defeated and subsequently escaped to Earth.

Now he knew that it had been all lies. His brother hadn't been killed. He had left his Hive, his clan and his family - had left him – because he had believed in something.

He truly had believed that he could change a whole galaxy with few others who believed the same.

Todd swallowed. He didn't know, during the last ten thousand years, the last time he had been so close to tears. He had been crying when his father had told him that his brother would never come back to him. He had been so young, only a hundred years old, raised during the bloody war with the Ancients and he hadn't known what peace was. For him, it had only been a word without any meaning. The only thing – the only one – being who had been truly important to him had been his brother and their relationship. He had searched for a place to hide and he had cried, heavy, dry sobs, until his throat had been rough like sandpaper.

He hadn't cried since then, not once. Not during the rest of the war with the Ancients and not in the long centuries since. He hadn't cried during the agonizing years of starvation, being the prisoner of the Geniis and he hadn't cried when he had lost someone close to him, from his Hives or his friends.

But now, there were tears behind his eyes and his throat was tight with the suppressed sobs wanting to come out.

He flinched when he heard a silent sound behind his back and he knew immediately who it was, even after the long span of ten thousand years. He remembered how his brother moved and how he smelled and he sensed the strong presence of his mind, although his brother didn't try to contact him. Back then, his brother's presence in his mind had always been comforting and calming.

His brother sat down beside him, silently, leaving a short distance between their bodies and Todd was grateful for that. He was both, happy and angry at the same time, craving to be held in his brother's strong arms but ready to push him away should he try to move closer to him.

His brother looked at him and finally, Todd raised his eyes to the beloved and deeply missed face and returned the calm gaze.

“I'm so sorry, my brother.” his brother said, quietly and Todd could hear the suppressed sobs in the rough and hoarse voice, as well.

“I know.” he managed to answer after several seconds without hissing at him, accusing him, asking why he had left him alone in that hostile environment, taking the only thing away from him that had kept him strong and healthy in the insanity of a war no one could win, his brotherly love.

“I know that there are no words for me to say to make anything good or at least a little bit better and I won't try to apologize, my brother. I only want you to know that I have always missed you and I thought of you every single day I was awake during the last ten thousand years. Atreyus wanted to keep an eye on you and tell me about you, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to stand it and so I forbade him to do so. I hesitated a long time over leaving our Hive because of you, but I had to. It was the right thing.”

Todd considered his face for a very long time without speaking, hiding his true feelings behind the impassive mask he had mastered so perfectly over the centuries, especially during his captivity by the Genii, kept at the edge of starvation for more than ten years. Eventually, he nodded his head. Now, after his long life and his own experiences with his own alliance with Atlantis and his relationship with his human consort John Sheppard, he knew that his brother had been right.

He also knew that he hadn't understand his brother's reason ten thousand years ago. He had been young and hated all Ancients. He probably would have hated his beloved brother, as well if he had known the truth.

A slight smile spread across his chiseled features, reaching his eyes. “Yes, I know my brother. You're right. I would never have been able to understand it. But, I do now. You don't have to apologize. You're my brother. You always were and you always will be.”

He reached out his arms in his brother's direction and his brother pulled him into a tight embrace. They held each other close for a long time and Todd opened his mind wide to his beloved brother.

His brother bonded with his mind and ten thousand years fell apart as they reunited their brotherly relationship, their love and their trust, the strong bond between two brothers who had promised ten thousand years ago that they would always care, always be there for each other.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

John Sheppard slowly came closer to the place where his mate Todd was sitting on a large rock. He knew that Todd had sensed his presence, as he had done nothing to hide it.

Sinamore had come back few minutes ago and asked him to go to his mate because Todd surely would need him now. He had assured him that everything was all right, but that his younger brother needed some time to come to terms with his feelings and that it would be good if he had his beloved chosen consort by his side. John had only nodded, standing up and going to his mate without hesitation.

To be honest, he needed him as well. He hadn't had any clue that Todd had had an elder brother. Of course, he knew that Todd must have had some siblings, because Queens normally had to have lots of children, but he hadn't known about the one brother who was close and important to his mate.

He understood why Todd hadn't told him, he himself was the one who didn't speak about his family and Todd had always accepted that. He wasn't angry with his mate, just confused and stunned. The Commander of the First Alliance actually was Todd's elder brother. John had never believed in fate, but now he had actually started to believe in some higher power responsible for their fates...

Todd didn't turn his head as John sat beside him, but he silently took his hand and pressed it, gently.

For a while, they just sat there in silence, but then, Todd turned his head and looked at him. John smiled and reached out with his hand, stroking the beautiful face of his mate. Todd pulled his hand close and pressed it against his lips, kissing the fingertips.

John drew in a shaky breath when passion exploded between them. One moment they had sat there and the next, they held each other close, kissing desperately and ripping each other’s clothes off. John didn't feel the cold any longer, his body flushed with the heat of their ardor.

He moaned with desire and need as Todd pressed him impatiently down onto the cool grass, covering him with his own body, his hands roaming over his hot skin feverishly.

John arched his back and felt for his jacket with shaky hands. “Cold?” Todd ground out at his lips and John chuckled breathlessly.

“No, lube.” he gasped and Todd raised his head. “You brought lube with you?” he inquired, completely taken by surprise.

John could feel his cheeks blushing deeply. “I always have lube in my pocket when we're together.” he admitted, sheepishly.

Todd stared at him and then, began to laugh, while taking the bottle from his consort's trembling hands. “It's seems you're always well prepared for everything, John Sheppard.” he said, hoarsely, pressing one lubed finger deep inside his consort’s willing body.

“Yes, God, yes, please!” John closed his eyes with the sensation of his mate's clever fingers thrusting into him, loosening him up for their mating. “God, please, hurry!” he whimpered, crazy with the need to feel his mate deep inside him, his aching member throbbing and weeping although he hadn't been touched there until now.

It didn't take long until he was shaking with desire and Todd pulled his fingers out, lining himself up, his own hands trembling with the need to sheathe his rock-hard manhood in John's tempting tight and sweet heat, to claim him again and make him his, completely.

John cried out with relief as he felt Todd pushing into him and he wrapped his legs around him and met his thrusts with the same eagerness. When Todd lowered his head to his neck, he tilted his head to the side to give him better access and Todd growled, passionately, sinking his teeth into John's smooth skin. He began to suck in time to his thrusts and John screamed, not caring if the others only a few hundred meters away were able to hear him. He knew that he wouldn't last long, nearing orgasm quickly because Todd hit the sensitive nub deep inside him with every powerful thrust. His aching cock rubbed against Todd's strong muscled abdomen with every move, hot pleasure rushing through his groin and spreading out all over his body in time to the hits of Todd's manhood against his sweet spot, the sensation so delicious that he could hardly stand it. Todd's punishing rhythm faltered as he came close to his own climax as well and he pressed his feeding hand against John's chest.

John shivered underneath him as Todd 'bit' down. He opened his mouth, but this time, no sound came out as Todd's life-force floated into his body, boosting his pleasure in a way John had never thought it possible. Todd had only done so once, when John had finally accepted his offer to claim him and they had bonded, completely.

But, although the feelings had been stronger than ever before, they hadn't been anything near to the pleasure and ecstasy he felt right now as he shuddered helplessly through his almost painful orgasm, spurting his release in hot streams between their sweaty bodies, until he thought he would black out the very next second. Todd followed him over the edge, pumping his seed deep inside John's trembling body, growling hoarsely at his throat until the growls changed to heavy, dry sobs. John pulled him close, wrapping his legs and arms firmly around his shaking mate, rocking him and humming softly into his ear.

He stroked the white, silky and tousled mane, waiting for his mate to pull himself together patiently. After a long time, Todd raised his head and looked at John, searching for the right words. John smiled tenderly at him and said, softly: “You don't have to use words, my beloved mate. There is another way for you to tell me what you want me to know.”

Todd swallowed and stroked John's face. “You sure, John Sheppard?” he asked, his voice raw and sore from the sobs. John nodded his head. “I'm sure, Todd.”

Todd considered him for a moment, but then, he bent his head down and kissed him, tenderly. John returned the kiss, opening his mind for his mate.

When Todd touched his mind with his own, gently, asking for the bonding, he welcomed him with love and trust. They hadn't done it again since their special night one year ago and John had finally worked up the courage after talking to Cameron, but John knew that it was the right time now to do it again.

He felt Todd relax in their embrace and their kiss, sharing his feelings and thoughts with him without holding back anything, letting John's love and care for his mate comfort him.

John pulled him as close as he was able to, smiling at Todd's lips. They had found not only the last two members of the First Alliance, but also Todd's brother who he had missed dearly for ten thousand years now. Of course, Todd was hurt, uncertain and confused right now, but he had his brother, his friends and he himself to help him get over it.

Everything would be all right, he was sure about that.


End file.
